


Accidental Arousal

by KKaylaKayleb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Helmsman Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, biomechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaylaKayleb/pseuds/KKaylaKayleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the prompt i set on my tumblr page, a pairing and a kink to write a story off. I'll add tags as i go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> EquiSol, with helmsman kink and slight masochism.

"I warned you." He said, watching you as you lay on the ground, yet again. In all fairness, he had warned you.

"It is never easy to transition from being installed to going wireless." You said, struggling back up. You hated the heaviness of the metal on your arms and you hated the stupid support bars he had to install on the outsides of your legs so you wouldn't collapse. It almost made you miss the lightweight, supporting biowires. "It never stopped me before."

"Indeed." He replies, almost nonchalantly, except for the fact that he's smirking at you a little from over the rim of his clipboard. His long hair is tied back in a low ponytail behind his back, and you want to tug at it so he'll look you straight on, but you have to walk to him first. Those are the rules.

"You are probably the worst mechanic I know. Why did you use steel? Its fucking HEAVY." You glare at him, taking another shaky step towards him, feeling the plugs between each of your vertebrae on the spinal support he attached shift lightly as you straighten your back.

"It will also build back your muscle mass faster than anything else due to the vitamins I infused it with. You didn't want it to be easy and it isn't my problem if you can't handle making your own decisions. Its not my job to treat you like a delicate flower, Captor." He takes two steps further away just to spite you.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and your mechanic is your kismesis. Worst (best) choice you ever made.

"Oh, fuck you."

"Two more yards. You're slower than last time." He says and the aloofness in his voice makes you want to strangle him. And you would too, if he hadn't put custom locking neutralizers on your horns. No psionics to speak of with them on. You take several steps forward, your body finally getting the hang of self propelled mechanical progression again.

You wont ever admit that you delight in this foreplay. Its humiliating, sure, but him forcing you to relearn basic motor skills after a sweep plugged in as a helmsman, him taking the time to make sure you can still fight him like you used to pre-installation... Its almost pitiful, the care he takes to make sure your kismesistude stays intact. Unfortunately the amount of attractiveness he associates with your well being is a huge turn on and you are dripping when you finally take the last two steps to him, finally moving normally in the robotic components he attaches to your body every time he removes you from the helm.

That is really where the foreplay begins. The way he removes the wires, how careful and sadistic he has gotten with it over the sweeps, changing the angle of the needles to pain you just as he pulls the last few centimeters of them out... That should not be as sexy as it is. Nor should the way he painstakingly cleans the ports on your body with the stinging disinfectant he uses in its concentrated form so he can plug them again and attach the wireless connectors, but hey, you aren't complaining.

Now that you've made it to his arms the first thing to come off is the psionic cuffs around your horns, which were just a little bit too tight anyway.

"Come on now, just because you walked all the way here doesn't mean i'll just give you what you want." He chides you, still using that arrogant highblood attitude with you, and that simply won't do.

"Don't even start Zahhak. I can feel you shaking and I know its because you want me. Why not here? We both know you'd get off on it, pailing in the helmsblock." You smirk, floating up to him and looking into his eyes as his cheeks flush blue. You hate how much more attractive it looks when that color rises under his skin instead of the mustardy yellow in your own.

"We are NOT going to... Not here." You snicker as he fumbles over the words. Is he too prissy to even use the proper term? You ask and he grits his teeth.

"It is against the rules of the ship to conduct any concupiscent activities outside of one's respective personal blocks." He informs you, setting the clipboard down on the table next to him. You smirk and shrug.

"Um, EQ, if you didn't already notice, this IS my personal block." You smirk as he sputters, another point to you for leaving him speechless with logic.

"A-anyone could interrupt. The rest of the mechanical crew will be here to clean your station in-"

"Enough time for us to get off, clean up and move to a different part of the ship." You interrupt him, and just to make sure his bumbling protests don't get drawn out any longer, you kiss him.

It's almost gentle, but then he nips at your lip to try and dissuade you, which will not be happening. Instead you float closer so he can feel the sparks over your skin and you grind against him.

He grips your hips, fingers twitching as he tries to handle you gently. You have always hated how fragile he thinks you are, just because he twisted your wrist when you were kids... But you push that thought away with smugness about how you can now turn him to putty with just one kiss.

You bite at his lips, and he nips back, but then your mouths are open and your tongues are raging war on each other over the new shared territory. You have a slight advantage because of your forked tongue, drawing little shudders and breathless gasps from him as you flick the tips in different directions inside his mouth. He groans as you grind again, your nook clenching in anticipation and you can feel the lump forming between you as his bulge emerges. Instead of letting the growing obtrusion push you apart you let your own unsheathe, still tucked away in your suit and you press closer to his deliciously cold body.

He pulls back to gasp for breath, tugging your hair back to hold you away from him so he can get his bearings but you jerk your short hair out of his grip easily, tearing the zipper of his suit down to his thorax and leaning in to bite his exposed throat.

His hands clench, and you remember the other reason he built your supports out of metal, to keep you safe, and as you lap up the drops of blood as they rise from his skin you hate him for how much he cares about keeping you safe. You bite again, and you know that will scar at the end of this, just above his collar where he can't hide it. Good.

You draw your hand down his exposed chest, teasing him with your claws as his muscles flex harmlessly, much more gentle than the way his hips buck into yours, craving more of the sweet friction between the two of you. You oblige, grinding back, your breath coming in pants now as you dig your claws into his sides just below his grubscars, which causes him -- you are as delighted to repeat as you were to discover-- to keen in pleasure at the pain. You rut against him as you do the same to his other side, his hips rolling against you as his bulge thrashes and the slickness between your thighs becomes almost unbearable. You seem to share the thought, both breaking away and touching ground to peel out of your uniforms, the Sagittarius gladly assisting when you get caught on the supports. He is as careful with the cloth as a lusus with a freshly hatched grub and as soon as you get his hands off of you and you're both naked you slap him.

"EQ I swear if you ever touch me that tenderly again I will blow up your fucking head." You hiss at him, then hiss louder as he digs his claws into your sides exactly where it won't cause any damage and he pushes you against the wall. Its so rough and just the way you like, and then its him holding you off the ground as you brace your back against the wall and spread your legs, twin bulges curling against themselves for comfort.

He presses against you, his thick bulge wrangling both of yours into its strong hold, twisting it in a way that is so pleasurable to him and hurts just right for you. He pinches at the backs of your thighs and you cry out like a grub, and you may as well be one in his unnaturally strong embrace.

"Fuck! EQ ple-please! Ah~ teasing, stop..." You can hardly form words, but you know he understands as his bulge moves down to rub its full length of solid ridges against the entrance to your nook and you are coming apart in his arms, and you just know he knows it. The airy little chuckle he lets out as he does it again is proof enough.

You buck up hard when his tip gets close, letting it slip into you and you both gasp at the sudden temperature difference. His bulge pushes deeper slowly, he's huge, but he hardly gives you any time to adjust, and its the one time you wish he would be a little more gentle with you. But he knows you can take it and if you asked it would make you look weak, and that is not going to happen. Instead you try to slow his advance by clenching around him, letting the smooth walls of your nook ripple against his bulge and making him groan. His head falls onto your shoulder, where he gnaws gently with his sharp teeth. It stings and you just know you're going to be horribly sore tomorrow, but you can't focus on that because he is almost all in, splitting you open and filling you all the way to your seedflap in the very back of your nook and you need a second to breathe-

You whimper and cling to him instead, clawing at his shoulders and he rolls his bulge inside you like a wave and you are mumbling out incoherent words to him, of how much you want him and how much it hurts and pledging your undying hatred to him for the rest of your sweeps because it feels like the absolute best thing in the world even with just this much stimulation. He still doesn't give you a break though, grinding against you and moving his bulge in you so there is no time to get used to it, only letting the pain gradually melt into pleasure until there is a break between the two and you can think for just long enough to wrap your bulges down past his own and push them against his nook.

His breath catches, choking back a growl or a purr as you spread him open with your twin bulges, never pushing too deep, but he loves it when you pull the lips of his nook apart and just expose him. You wish you were still hooked into the ship's cameras so you could see just how hot that must look, his nook on display to the world, anyone who walks in would see it and- okay no more on that path. With the way Equius's bulge is curling in you and thrashing you aren't sure how much longer you'll last, but in a burst of amazing forethought you decaptchalogue a bucket and move it beneath you and your hatemate. Biting your lip you pull his nook as wide as you can without tearing him and tease the entrance, marveling at the way he groans and shudders, releasing a bit of material into the pail beneath you.

The sound is stimulating in its own way and you're sure if you hadn't just reduced your blueblood to his bare primal instincts he would call it extremely lewd, but as it is he is losing his control, composure breaking as he gets desperate to reach the peak of their encounters: release.

Both of you are a mess, gasping and panting and clawing and biting at each other as you tease him and he gives you every ounce of feeling you miss when you are hooked into the helm and you are getting closer, together.

At last the pressure of it is too much and you burst, bulges releasing at his nook, tips barely inside and most of it just falls back into the pail but that doesn't stop his nook from trying to milk them for all the material they're worth when he gets there too, filling you so much fuller than anyone else you could want or need. Your body greedily sucks up the material to be stored in you until he lets you down, and when he does, pulling his bulge out and helping you kneel over the pail to empty yourself, you are almost in tears from the intensity of it all.

You lay with him for a while, letting the endorphins flood your system with pleasure, psionics sparking gently between your horns and gathering static where you are pressed against him, the happy purr rising from your heaving chest nearly swallowed by his deep bass purr, rumbling like a vibrating cushion beneath you.

It is your own soft yawn that ultimately breaks what had become silence in your period of resting.

"Tired?" He asks, and you nod against his chest, noting the hint of exhaustion in his voice as well. "We should bathe..."

He begins, but you slap a hand over his mouth. Who cared about blood and spit and material all over the place when you had a perfectly good sleeping platform right under you anyway.

"At least let me turn in the pail..." He said, it was a half yawn though, and only a halfhearted complaint anyway. Neither of you would be moving any time soon after that. "Captor,"

Fuck this asshole did not know when to shut up.

"EQ if you don't stop talking right now next time we pail I am recording it and I will play it at the Empress's next dinner party; on the big screen." He had gone stiff beneath you, a quiet growl building in his chest, which you ignored and began kneading at his chest lightly with your claws.

"I absolutely loathe you." He says, the bite of it stinging pleasantly somewhere between your heart and your bile sack.

"Hate you too." You mumble, cuddling him and not so accidentally knocking his chin with your horns, smiling just a little as you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking requests for this so just drop a pairing and a kink into my inbox at kkaylakayleb.tumblr.com ((anonymous is on)) and I'll write a chapter for you.


End file.
